Behind It All
by Mental Monkey
Summary: Johnny's a problem, he's abusive and very illegal, and it's not his fault. She found the Johnny behind everything, can she help him do the same? JohnnyOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any original characters or whatever original work they came from but I do own my characters and this fic and Jackie owns herself.

HEY! Anyways… I know that I just started with a new story and I put another one up but I don't know… I just felt like it.

Anyways! I'll just get along with it and tell the summary and all that shit.

Summary: (AU) Johnny is a problem. He meets a girl with a problem; she doesn't really bother about, and he starts to realize that being a problem isn't all that good. She's one of the only people who see him as Johnny and not as _something_ else. Can she help him see that for himself?

That might but kind of confusing but this chapter explains some of it.

So yeah!

_o_

**Behind It All**

_: Chapter 1_

_o_

The brunette moaned as the red head sucked on her neck. Her moaning got louder with ever second, but it didn't bother him nor did it arouse him as much as he had expected.

A lady walked into the house. The first sight that greeted her was a familiar red-haired guy with an unfamiliar girl half naked with the red head holding onto one of her breast like his life depended on it. Both of them were on the couch right in the living room as if they owned the place. But she knew better… Way better. She knew that he didn't even know that she was there, besides she too was used to his behavior, and if she just kept quiet then nothing will happen.

She tried her best to get around but concentrated too much on her walking that she didn't notice the table and bumped into it making enough noise to pause what the two were doing.

The brunette gasped. She opened her eyes and noticed someone else in the room. She let out an annoyingly fake scream, covering her bare chest with her arms.

The red-haired boy glared at the lady and picked up the brunette's shirt and handing it to her, "Go, I'll just catch you later." She nodded and quickly put on her shirt before leaving out the door.

The red head glared at the lady as he stood up and started to walk up to her. She tried to ignore him and walked into the kitchen.

"Bitch!" He called out to her, but she continued to ignore him.

He followed after her and soon he caught up. He shoved the older lady a couple of feet forward, "Piece of shit! Don't ever fucking interrupt with the shit I'm doing! You need to learn some fucking respect! I deserve respect so you've better show some!"

That was the last straw, that was a lie, "Excuse me? But if anyone deserves any respect here it's me! I've been nothing but a good mother you the whole time! What exactly have I done wrong huh?"

He growled, "Don't you ever talk to me like that!" He grabbed his mother by her hair and forcefully threw her against the wall. She hit the wall back first before sliding down to the floor. He took her by her neck and snarled, "Bitch, you know that I could kill you, right?" He tightened his grip, "But you're lucky because I have to go now and fuck my new girlfriend." He held her up a few inches above the ground and violently threw her to the floor.

Johnny laughed at his mother on the floor. He pulled out a small box from his pocket along with a transparent purple lighter. He pulled out a cigarette a placed it in his mouth before kneeling down next to his mother, "Jackie, you really are pathetic," he lit up his cigarette, "I can't believe I came out of you, it's really sick." He sucked in the smoke, inhaling it, and blowing the rest out at her face. He laughed walking out of the door.

As soon as she was sure she could no longer hear his car, she touched her wrist. She had broken another bone, well more like her so called son did.

Just then another lady came running in, "Not again Jackie! Why do you let him do this to you?"

"I don't know… I'm just not the person to get mad often. Besides, Johnny's mad for a reason. It's my fault…"

"Stop it!" Their neighbor sighed, "Anyways, I called the police, and they're on their way."

"Why! You know how irritated Johnny gets when he gets turned in!"

"No offense but he needs to be disciplined."

"No, he just needs to be left alone."

"You're letting him walk all over you."

"I don't care."

…

The judge glared at the red head, "Are you saying that you purposely threw your mother to the ground and broke her wrist!"

"You told me to tell the truth and I've said 'yes' to that same question three times already. Yes, yes, yes! That's six already! So what if I fucked up that bitch? What's so wrong about that? She deserves it."

"Johnny, you've been in this same court numerous times, been in so many places, and done so many things, and you haven't learned anything at all! I don't know what to do with you anymore. I've tried so many things—nothing! Not one thing changed you! Nothing worked!" The judge sighed in frustration, "Maybe there's nothing else to do," she raised her gavel, "permanent probation until further notice." She banged her gavel down two times being satisfied with the insane look on Johnny's face. "You'll be sent to a new school. A boarding school. You won't be allowed to see your mother-"

"Good!" Johnny interrupted.

The judge chuckled, "Good for her, not you. You may think that no school can hold you and I think that is kind of true but this school is right next to a police station so running will be more difficult. I'm not sure if this will work, but hopefully it does. I just don't understand what's wrong with you. I want to see you become something, not a useless bum." She turned her gaze to Johnny's mother, "And I don't understand why your mother still houses you. You really should thank her. You don't deserve that sort of kindness."

"Yeah, yeah, keep talking."

"Johnny McGregor… I don't know… You're something different."

"I'm _someone_ different." Johnny corrected.

"Have fun in your new school."

"Yeah I'll have fun. I'll have fun fucking with peoples' heads."

The judge didn't want to get into another argument so she let it go.

The case was over. He'd have to go to a new school. No discussion about it…

…

Johnny groaned as he looked through his schedule again. He thought about cutting classes but changed his mind. It would be more fun if the school knew his name on his first day.

He had gotten his things moved in earlier that day and met his roommate. Some blonde guy named Enrique. As if he wasn't satisfied with the two girls sleeping in his bed, he still needed pictures. Yep, bare naked ladies on posters all over the room, but there was nothing wrong with that—he liked it too. The two of them pretty much have at least one thing in common—the enjoyment of banging. But sharing a room with another guy wasn't exactly what he _enjoyed_.

Aside from that the school was pretty good. It was big, that was for sure. Each room had two bedrooms, a bathroom—only if you're in a room far from the large shower room/ restroom, and a small living room. All kinds of cooking shit weren't allowed in the rooms, but you could have a refrigerator. But not all of them were like that, some were different…

Johnny looked up at the while numbers and letters on the door, "402 Computer Lab," he read out loud. His homeroom… He made a face; he really did _not_ want to see a bunch of nerds early in the morning. He'd get really tempted to break someone's face.

He sighed and knocked on the door. Not long after the teacher came and opened the door. He handed his schedule to him. He read over Johnny's schedule and made a small smile before walking back into the class, "Everybody." He called out to the class, "We have a new student, he is also new to this school so I expect everybody to treat him good."

He turned his gaze back to Johnny, "Why don't you come in to introduce yourself?" Johnny groaned before walking into the class and was slightly shocked at its size. "Go on." The teacher coaxed as if talking to a shy elementary student.

Johnny walked into the class getting different looks from everybody. He stood right in the middle, "Johnny." He introduced.

"Okay, anything you like doing?"

Yeah, girls. "Debating…?" _Aruguing_ didn't seem like a good word at the time.

"Interesting… I guess we have a new scholar in our school."

Johnny looked at him oddly, was he seriously talking about him?

"Who?" He asked looking around.

The class chuckled along with the teacher, "I'm talking about you."

Johnny grimaced, "I think you need to put on your glasses." He said pointing to the spectacles that hung on his teacher's shirt.

"No need to _be_ modest. Now go find a seat."

Johnny looked around. He looked at a girl who's small uniform obviously couldn't keep her breasts in. She noticed him looking at her and flashed him a flirty smile, whatever, he could screw her anytime he wanted, but he didn't really feel like sitting down next to her. Besides, she didn't have an empty seat beside her. He looked around some more and it was pretty much the same. It was like everybody knew somebody in the room and didn't have to sit by themselves. But then there was one. One girl, raven-haired girl looking down at her table sitting all by herself. There were empty seats all around her which made her look like a serious loner.

That's pretty messed he thought. And all of a sudden he felt really sorry for her. So he sat himself down next to her.

The bell rang and class started and so did the teacher's mouth, already bored he decided to start a conversation with _the_ loner. "So do you think this is a good class?" She jumped at his voice, was someone actually talking to her aside the teacher. She looked up at him, not only was he talking to her he was sitting next to her. Maybe she was imagining things so she brushed it off.

He didn't like it when people ignored him, but maybe she didn't hear him. "Uh... I asked you a question."

She really wasn't imagining, there was really someone sitting next to her. Then she remembered there was a new student, so then he didn't know. Who could blame him? "You don't want to talk to me." she said quietly.

"Why not?"

"Because."

Well he had a feeling why she was sitting by herself. What a fucking weirdo, he concluded. But still he really didn't want to listen to the teacher talk.

He pulled out his cell phone from his pocket, it's only been a little more than five minutes and he was so bored, he just wanted to talk so he tried one more time. "So tell me some shit about this school."

"It's okay, I guess."

"You guess?" he asked, but forgot about it and changed the subject, "So why you sitting over here all the way in the back?"

"Because I like it in the back."

Their conversation continued on talking about people in the class. But aside from that he had not seen her aside from that period.

…

Johnny sat down on a lunch table all by himself. But he didn't have to there were girls coming up to him ever since first period until now, whom all he ended up ignoring, but that was the girls. He also had guys coming up to him, but they weren't asking him how big his dick was, they were trying to cause trouble. Johnny walked away laughing, in his way of thinking, why ask the person to fight when you can just go over there and jam them? So now he sat all by himself on a lunch table with a tray full of food he had already began at.

The food wasn't bad; the cafeteria food was actually decent here. Lunch was so boring that he couldn't think of anything, but just eating and being lazy. His plan of letting the school know his name on his first day wasn't really going so good he was too bored to do anything. Besides a lot of people already knew who he was... Well more like what he was.

…

At a distance a lonely raven-haired girl looked around at the cafeteria. And then noticed a certain familiar flame-haired boy. It was amazing how he was just sitting all by himself. She thought about how someone that friendly could possible sit by themselves. So she decided since he had the guts talk to her maybe a simple 'hi' wouldn't hurt.

She walked up to the table, "Hi." She said. He noticed that voice and looked up at her, "Oh shit, hey."

She smiled before starting to walk away. He called out to her, "Leaving so soon, Robin?"

She shrugged and thought about why he was sitting and finally asked, "Why are you sitting all by yourself? Where are your friends?"

"I don't have any."

She suppressed a giggled, "Everybody has friends."

He raised a brow, "So where are your friends?"

"I don't have friends."

"What the fuck? You just finished telling me that—forget it. Sit here." He ordered pointing to a chair next to him.

She looked around, "I can't."

So yeah, here's the first chapter and yeah.

First of all what the hell happened to Johnny in the thrid season? He looks like shit! What I mean is he looks so fucking skinny now it's like he got anorexic! What the hell happened!I mean he looked buff in the first season but in some angles he looked chubby (not really) but what the hell did they do to him! Err... this is soooo weird. So yeah...

But aside from that I don't really have anything to say and all so just yeah, hopefully you guys like this fic so R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters and this fic.

Okay so yeah in the summary; I said that Johnny's abusive and illegal. Okay well, I've explained abusive. And what I mean by illegal is that he does illegal things.

Yeah like I said, I've already explained abusive in chapter 1, so in this chapter I'll explain the other part.

Okies! On to the story!

* * *

_o_

**Behind It All**

_: Chapter 2_

_o_

Johnny chuckled, "And why not?"

"Just because."

He gave her an odd look before grabbing her wrist and pulling her roughly down to the chair next to him.

"I shouldn't, they'll-"

"I don't care about them, just forget about it."

She nodded while looking down at her food and trying to ignore the looks people were giving them.

But as for Johnny, he noticed it, "What the fuck are you looking at!" He snapped. They looked away and went back to their own business.

He turned back to the girl sitting next to him, "So Robin, how's your lunch so far?"

She shrugged, "Same as always, but how about you?"

"I'm really bored."

She nodded.

"Why are you so quiet? Don't worry, I won't do anything."

Just then another girl walked up to them. "Hey Johnny." She purred before glaring at Robin, "Johnny, I'm assuming nobody told you, right?"

He raised a brow, "About what?"

"Poor babe, you're new, we don't blame you."

"Huh?"

"If you want to sit with 'people' you can come sit with us." She looked down at Robin, "Sorry trash, but you really aren't considered as a person."

"Huh?" Maybe, just maybe he could have understood her if he hadn't gotten stoned before heading off to lunch.

"Come with me, nobody deserves to be around shit."

"What shit? We're in a cafeteria."

"The shit sitting next to you."

They both looked at Robin as she slowly got up, "Sorry."

"Where are you going?" He asked.

She didn't answer and continued to gather her things.

"How rude," he chuckled, "I asked you, where are you going?"

"I told you I couldn't sit with you."

The other girl placed a hand over her opened mouth as she gasped, "To think you actually have a brain!" She exclaimed sarcastically.

Johnny turned back to her, "What do you want?" He asked completely forgetting what they were talking about.

She looked at him surprised, "I'm saving you Johnny! You really don't want to be with her!"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what I really want?"

"What?" She asked resting her hand on her hip.

"I want you to go away." He turned back to Robin, "Sit down, you're not going anywhere." He could still feel that the other girl was still there so he turned back to her, "You can go now. Shoo."

She groaned out in frustration as she stomped back to her group of friends.

He looked back at Robin, "I said sit down." He said with a firm tone. Robin nodded and quickly obeyed without saying a word. He placed his hand on her thigh causing her to shudder before slowly moving his hand away, "You shouldn't listen to people so fast, except me, but don't get pushed around by people like her, okay?"

She didn't answer. She was starting to wonder if Johnny was slow. Not slow as in retarded but slow as in well thick headed.

"Johnny, would you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Go for it." He said and picked up his spoon before starting at his macaroni and cheese again. He chewed quietly and watched her as she hesitated to say what was on her mind. Man, did he have the serious munchies.

"She told you-"

He glared at her as she spoke, "She told me nothing important." Then with a sudden change of mood he grinned, "Don't worry about it, just eat."

"But Johnny..."

"No. I don't care what people say. I have my own opinion. People don't tell me what to do. I do what _I_ want to do. So I put her in her place. So shut up." He sighed—did she already know? Well majority of the students already knew, damn gossip travels fast. Or did she just want to leave—scared maybe? But why? Was he really that intimidating? "So who do you share a room with?"

"Just me."

"But there aren't-"

"I _did_ have a roommate, but she left."

"Oh. So why exactly do people of the same gender have share a room?"

"It doesn't really matter. Nobody really cares; the staff only says that because it's what they're paid to do."

"So you're saying that I don't have to kick back with a guy and two bags of orgasm?"

She nodded.

"Oh…" He blinked, "There's three more periods after lunch."

"Yes."

He stuck in hand in his pocket and pulled out his schedule, "Tell me if we have another class together."

Robin took his folded schedule and looked at it carefully. "Uh-huh. Last period… Workshop."

"Huh?"

"Sixth: Workshop."

"Oh. So then after fifth…" He trailed.

"Yes, sixth period is after fifth period."

"Can you save me a seat; I don't want to sit with any girls." He said lazily finishing off his food.

Okay… So he thought that she was a guy. Not something new, "Sure." Besides… It wasn't like the seats next to her were occupied unless someone was forced to.

…

Johnny walked into his sixth period with his hand on his head

"How can I help you young man?" The teacher asked giving the red-head an odd look. Johnny pulled out his schedule and tossed it to the teacher.

"Well, you're fifteen minutes late." The teacher let out a heavy sigh, "You're new… Don't let it happen again. Go find a seat."

Johnny rolled his eyes. He looked around the class and found Robin before strolling up to the empty seat next to her. He plopped himself down on the seat next to her and yawned. "Morning, babe." He chuckled.

"Johnny, it's past two." She said ignoring the pet name.

"Same thing…" He trailed before heavily resting his head on the desk.

"If you say so."

…

Robin continued to listen to the teacher as he spoke. This period was the only time that day that Johnny had not said much. He had only spoke in the beginning of class and after he put his head down, he didn't even bother looking up again.

The bell interrupted the teacher's lesson, "Okay you're dismissed, have a nice day." The students gathered their things and headed out for the door.

Robin tossed her bag over her shoulder and took her notebook. She looked at Johnny—the only person still sitting down and only then did she notice, she placed a hand on his shoulder and nudged him, "Johnny… Wake up, the bell rang."

He groaned before rubbing his hands over his face and looking at her as if nothing happened. "Okay, come let's go then." He got up and followed Robin out of the class.

Once the two of them were out the door she faced him, "Well have a good day then."

He looked at her oddly, "You're supposed to be telling people that when they're leaving."

She nodded, "School's over."

"But it would be rude if I don't walk you to your room."

"You don't have too."

"But I'm going too."

…

Robin turned to Johnny as they reached her room, "Thanks, you really didn't have too."

"Don't worry about it."

She smiled, "Have a good day then." With that she stuck her key into the keyhole and opened the door.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" He asked. "I was sleeping during sixth so I'd like to make up for not saying anything." She nodded and let him in.

Johnny sat comfortably on the couch and watched Robin put her things away. She pulled the chair away from the table and sat across him.

"So what do you do after school?" Johnny asked.

"I go to work."

"And if you don't have work."

"I just stay here."

"And…?" He interrupted her before she could say anything, "Fuck?"

She shook her head, "Study."

"Say what?"

She giggled, "Johnny, I don't want to be rude, but I have to cut this short. I have to get ready and be at work in an hour."

"Okay then," he chuckled, "I wouldn't want your boyfriend to wonder why there's another guy in your room."

"I don't have-"

He cut her off, "Later."

…

Enrique took in a deep breath, there was one thing he just couldn't get through his head, 'do not flirt with other girls when your girlfriend or girlfriends are with you on a date.' He sighed. He'll get them back tomorrow…

The blonde walked into the room and as soon as he closed the door the pungent smell of smoke hit him in the face. Right there sitting on the couch was his new roommate looking really sleepy watching TV with a bottle and cigarette in one hand with his feet propped up on the couch. There was a bunch of mess on the table and beer bottles on the floor.

"Wow." Enrique called, getting the red-head's attention, "What are you up to?"

Johnny grinned and scoot over giving Enrique some space to sit. "You know, for some reason I like watching the cooking channels."

"Go you. Since when did you smoke?"

"Since ever since." Johnny took a gulp out of the bottle and looked at the blonde, "What happened to your girlfriends?"

Enrique looked at him oddly. Johnny finished off his cigarette before smashing the butt into the ashtray, "Help yourself, I don't mind." Only at that point did Enrique really look at the things on the table, and there it was. Empty plates of food along with plates that did have food, a glass of water, beer bottles, a box of cigarettes under a lighter, and smaller rolls of paper with their contents safely tucked in.

"I didn't know you smoked pot." Enrique stated.

"Yeah I smoked earlier but when I sobered up I decided just to drink and just smoke normally. How about you?"

"I _did_… And still do, but only on occasions. I'm not an addict, and it only happens when I feel like it—but I'm more into those intimate things, besides Rosetta and Bianca aren't really into that stuff."

Johnny chuckled, "They're not here, go help yourself."

"Oh yeah." Enrique reached out for the lighter and a joint. "Hey, was that you who smoked in the guy's restroom near the cafeteria before lunch?"

"Why?" He shrugged, "Yeah that was me. Even before sixth period."

"Nothing, it's just that hasn't happened in a while."

"It's because this school is more into having sex." He opened another bottle of beer, "So what's with you and the two girls? One not good enough for you?"

Enrique chuckled, "If you can have two, why let it go?"

"I know, but aren't you tired of staying with just them?"

"When that happens, I'll find others, they're still new."

Johnny reached out to the table, picked up some chips, and popped it into his mouth for a chew before swallowing it with beer. "So, you ever hurt yourself with them?"

The blonde took a while to think about it, "Fuck yeah! I've pulled muscles. Especially in the-"

Johnny looked in as they exclaimed at the same time, "Fucking calves!"

Johnny grinned at the things they had in common, "Maybe having you as a roommate won't be so bad." He chuckled as the two of them continued talking.

* * *

Okay! First of all, I really want to say sorry for taking a long time to update! This chappie was supposed to be up ever since Christmas Eve but yeah! I actually do have an excuse! But it's too long to type right now, but it'll be up in my page (the URL is in my profile). I'm really sorry!

Anyways! I want to say THANKS to the people who reviewed my first chapter!

**Moonlight Kitten**: Hehehe, the idea actually just came to me out of nowhere.

**Spazzy's Girl**: I'm glad to hear that! Yes, Johnny looks like shit! Picture him in your head looking good and not shitty.

**x1nfernal**: I've updated! Hehehe, Tala and Johnny are great! But I like a bunch of them equally too!

**talaandkailuver**: Thanks! Well here's my update!

**NinjaMatty**: Sorry that wasn't soon enough. I'll try harder.

**Joslyn**: LoLz! Yes he's mean, well not really… You'll find out later.

**myrtle-moon**: LoL! Hehehe, I totally agree.

**curiousgeorge**: Don't worry, I won't cut this story. I mean I did just start.

**Water Is The Essance Of Moisture**: I know it's been a while, I'm sorry! But hey! At least I updated!

Anyways yeah! Again BIG THANKS to my reviewers and yeah I'll try to update sooner, and just to let you guys know, I have a page that's about my fics and yeah, it's in my profile. But I'm just going to cut this short because I still have to work on SCL. So until next time R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah.

Yeah! Yo's, I updated!

It's been a while I know but let's go!

* * *

_o_

**Behind It All**

_: Chapter 3_

_o_

Johnny walked on the street with a cigarette in hand and no place to go. He was bored, walking aimlessly and loathing the fact that he was kicked out his own room just so that Enrique can fuck all over the place. Though, Johnny didn't want to stay there in the first place. He needed to go somewhere—anywhere. The fact of keeping still disgusted him, and now there he was—no where.

He had been around for a couple of hours already and he had been bored the whole time. While he and Enrique were eating, Enrique's girlfriends invited themselves to have a so called party, but the party was only for the three of them. Johnny got the hint and split.

He was sober when he left at about eight o'clock, but it didn't last long when a club caught his eye. As soon as he walked into the club the first place he went to was the bar. He didn't drink much, well not what he called much, but he was still a little drunk.

The red-head sucked in the last smoke and puffed out the rest before throwing the butt into a trash can near him. He pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and stared at the time, and all he could make out was ten-something. He shoved it back into his pocket and reached in into his jacket pocket, and pulled out a carton of cigarettes. He pulled out a new stick and his lighter. Putting one end into his mouth, he tried to light the other end.

"What the?" He furrowed his eye brows together as he continuously tried to get the fire to come out but there was nothing. He was seriously getting irritated but then it hit him. He looked at the lighter and threw the useless thing and the cigarette in the trash. It had run out of fluid and he was just wasting his time for nothing.

He looked at a distance, it wasn't at all far and the sign was so big he could actually read it. A supermarket, just what he needed—a new lighter.

He stepped through the large doorways and looked around. Customer service and a fast food restaurant were at his left, lots and lots of cashiers to his right and whatever a person came there for in front of him and to his right.

He made his way to the kitchen-ware picked up a lighter before going to the cashiers. He looked at the lines; no way was he going to wait a long time just to buy a lighter. Even the express lane was packed. But then something caught his eye, an old lady was almost finished and no one was in back of her. He quickly walked over to the lady and stood behind her.

Johnny put the lighter down on the moving counter. The whole time Johnny had been looking down after all, there was nothing important to look at. But as soon as the old lady was gone and finished he looked at the cashier, "Robin?" He quirked his eyebrow.

"Hi." She said timidly.

"Do you work here?"

She looked down at her uniform, "I guess."

Johnny chuckled, "What I meant was; isn't it late? Why are you still working?"

"Over time."

"So what time do you get off?"

"Ten-thirty."

Johnny looked around, "What time does this place close?"

"It's a supermarket, it's open for twenty-four hours."

"Oh. So what time is it now?"

She looked at the monitor, "Ten-eighteen."

"Okay, I'll be back in five, I'll bring you home," he thought about why that didn't sound right, "Or room, or school," he scoffed, "whatever." He decided as he turned around and walk back to buy some more things to pass his time.

"Johnny, you don't have to." She called out to him.

"Who said I have to?"

…

Johnny came back to the same lane and to his luck he only saw two people in front of him. As soon as they finished he put down his items which he oddly just carried in his arms making him look like a person who had just won items and had no place to put them.

She looked at him, "Why didn't you get a basket?"

"You know, I regretted that I forgot to get one."

She nodded and picked up his first item. She looked at it and looked at him oddly, "Hair remover?"

"Huh?" He looked at the bottle, "That's shampoo."

"It's hair remover."

"Well it said 'hair' on it so I thought that it was shampoo."

She giggled, "You don't need to buy any of these items, do you?"

He shook his head.

"Okay." She said before taking all his items and putting them in a basket near the counter. "Somebody will just put these away."

Johnny watched her close her lane, "Let's go."

The two of them walked out the door, "Hey, I'm sorry, but I didn't bring my car, I didn't feel like driving and I wasn't expecting company."

"It's okay, I really don't mind. I'm really used to riding the bus and I've grown to like it."

He nodded and smiled.

…

Johnny scratched the back of his head, "Huh?" He looked at her with confusion, "Out of all the jobs you could pick, you really want to be a dentist?"

"Is that bad?"

"No, actually it's really good, but I was kindda picturing myself and it's just not me."

She nodded.

"But you can go to any other high school. Why do you have to stay here and go through the shit the people are giving you?" He asked.

She bowed her head slightly and looked away not wanting to look at her companion, "When you have nothing, you wouldn't throw away anything." She said quietly.

"What's wrong?" He wondered at the sudden change of mood.

"I was just lucky."

Johnny frowned, "I don't understand."

The two of them reached the door to her dorm.

She sighed as she pulled out her keys. She turned back to Johnny, "Good night and thank you."

"No." He said steadily, "Tell me. I want to know what's up with the people, why you're so timid, and what's with this _lucky_ stuff?"

"It's better if you hear it from them, they have all your answers, and if you heard it from them I'm sure you wouldn't like me." She smiled.

What's wrong with her? Johnny was getting confused and impatient, "I'm a very curious person, tell me."

"I just don't want you to be seen with me. Johnny, you have been nothing but amiable to me and I don't want you to be embarrassed because you're seen with me."

Johnny groaned in frustration before snatching her keys away. He shoved the key in and opened the door, "Get in." He hissed. As soon as she was inside he followed and closed the door behind him, "I 'm not leaving until you tell me. Now, sit."

She sat and eyed him carefully, "Johnny."

"No more excuses! I know you're ignoring them. But I'm saying that you can't ignore me." He paused and sat down on the desk chair. "What is going on?"

Robin put down her things on the table and looked at him, he had a point, "I'm an orphan." She sat down on one of the two sofas, "Child abuse. The people who put me into this world didn't want me. So, they decided to throw me away, literally, in a dumpster behind a fast food restaurant. One of the employees was going to throw stuff away, then he heard crying and found me—five months old, and that's how I became an orphan and that is also why people call me 'trash'. Because they know and they find me disgusting."

Johnny's jaw hung slightly and the only thing that managed to come out of his mouth was, "What?"

She finally looked down.

With that Johnny put her keys on the chair and quickly left.

She looked at the door and as it closed Johnny was harder to see. As soon as the door closed, Robin sighed. At least that was over with fast.

…

Robin sat quietly on her usual seat patiently waiting for class to start. She looked around; everything was just pretty much the same, nothing important. Just then a familiar flame-haired guy walked into class. She watched as he glanced at her but quickly looked at a girl waving at him. The same girl that had asked him to sit with her yesterday pulled out the empty seat besides her, and today he did so.

So Johnny sat in the front of the class while as always Robin sat by herself in the back.

It was alright though, it wasn't as if she hasn't experienced this before, and it wasn't as if it really mattered.

As the bell rang the teacher walked in with a large coffee mug in hand, "Good morning everyone." He pulled out his roster from his table and quickly took attendance. The teacher sat down behind his table and looked at his class. "Okay project time!" He gave them a large grin while they looked at him with disgust, "You projects are due next week and I'll pick you partner."

He took a sip of his coffee, "I want you guys to make a model of a computer you'd like to sell. I don't want it to be all fancy. I'm just looking for a half page advertisement on what makes your computer different, special, and why we should buy it. That's it, it's very simple. So, any questions?"

"Sir!" A girl whined, "This isn't business class."

"So? You want to pass?" He watched as the girl nodded, "Then do the project."

The teacher looked at his students, "Okay, groups of two! Look at the person next to you, that's your partner. I'll give you guys twenty minutes to discuss your project before I start the class."

As soon as everyone started making noise Robin pulled out her notebook and wrote down her project. She usually did projects by herself. But this was so useless! She didn't even need this class. She closed her notebook and walked all the way up to the teacher's table. She knew that since everybody was busy talking about everything else aside from the project they wouldn't notice her.

"Yes?" The teacher asked as she reached his desk.

"Sir, I'm planning to transfer out of this class."

The teacher scoffed, "What do you want me to do? Cry?"

She shook her head, "I was just wondering if I'd still have to do the project."

"Well, you can go to the counselor for a schedule change and if you transfer out of this class then I guess you don't have to do the project. But if you do transfer make sure to tell me so I can cross you out of my roster."

She nodded and began to walk back to her seat. As she walked through the tables she heard someone sniff the air loudly. "Is it just me or do I smell garbage?" At that remark a bunch of other people started laughing, and she knew that she was the one being laughed at. But she shrugged it off, didn't matter anyways.

…

Robin looked at the time, it was the last period of the day and it was another useless period. Workshop, another class she needed to think about leaving.

"Hey." A low masculine voice muttered.

She turned to see Johnny sitting next to her and talking to her. She looked at him oddly, what was he doing?

"Listen" He started, "About last night, when I left. I didn't know what to say or how to react. I mean I never heard of something that whack before and I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to say something that will," he shrugged, "I don't know. Also about today I've been ignoring you because I still didn't know what to say. Like right now, obviously I still don't have anything to say." He paused and looked at the white boards, "But when I think of something I'll tell you."

The red-head looked at her, "Did you really think I was going to become one of them and talk shit about you any chance I get?" He smirked.

She nodded.

He chuckled, "It's great to know you think so highly of me. I only do things like that unless a person deserves it. But you didn't do anything to me, so yeah, yet." He chuckled some more, but when he got the picture that she didn't find it funny he continued; "Besides I saw what they did to you during first period."

"You don't have to feel sorry for me."

Johnny thought for a while, again he didn't know what to say. He did feel sorry for her, he had always felt sorry for her, even when he first saw her and didn't even know her. Now what was he supposed to say?

* * *

Yeah! Check it! I updated! Hehehe, Hopefully you guys didn't forget the story! Yeah I'm also really sorry for taking forever, but my computer hasn't been working for a long time so yeah.

But anyways I want to get everything back to normal so… TO THE REVIEWS!

**Moonlight Kitten**:Thanks! Hopefully it does!

**Spazzy's Girl**: Yeah! Either way I'm still sorry for taking long, and yeah it is hard to update.

**c-orruptiion**: Well here's your answer and yeah.

**surfergurl16**: I know! Shame that they messed him up on the third season. Anyways here's my update.

**NinjaMatty**: I'm glad to hear that! Thanks!

**Tikytikytavvi101**: I updated! And the dudes are all super awesome!

**miss-guided21**: R.R.? Smart girl?If that's you, hey uke! Loves! If this is someone else, Thanks a bunchies!

**Ruler of the dark**: Glad to hear that, here's my update!

**Lady Akuma**: Hopefully this chapterwill answer some of your questions.

**angel4lovegirl** : Thanks! Well here's my update!

Anyways yeah BIG THANKS TO EVERYONE! Till later R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Hey I updated! Hehehe! I'm proud of myself.

Sighs, well that was short lived.

To the chapter!

* * *

_o_

**Behind It All**

_: Chapter 4_

_o_

Johnny looked at the large brown envelope in his hand. How could she do this? Make him all speechless like a stupid person. Who did she think she was? This was all bull shit; he wasn't dumb—well not too dumb.

He walked through the hallway and stopped at a familiar door. Knocking on the door, he waited for the smaller girl to answer.

Once she opened the door, she looked up at him and into his deep amethyst eyes, "Hey Johnny."

"You lied to me." He said coolly while tapping the tip of the envelope on his finger. He walked past her to let himself in, "Why did you tell me that whack story about you?"

"Oh…" She watched as he sat on the sofa, "You never asked for the truth."

"I have to ask for the truth?"

She sighed, "It's not that. I've tried to tell people the truth before but they never believed me. They were so caught up in that 'garbage' story that I couldn't do anything. So I just gave into it, until I started to believe it." She said shrugging.

He put the envelope on the small coffee table, "You told me the story that everyone told me. Do I look like one of them? And how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not like other people?"

"You weren't being specific on what you wanted to hear."

He chuckled, "You're right."

"You're right too Johnny, you aren't like them. Not at all." Well at least so far.

"Of course." He said smugly, "Robin, how are we supposed to be good friends if we can't be open about the truth?"

She sat on a chair across him, "I'm sorry. I didn't know we were friends."

He watched her for a while. He was always against the crowd. This 'school' crowd was against her. So was he with her? "Yeah, we are." If he had said no then she'd became all sad, though nothing would've changed, she'd still be her and he'd still he him. But he couldn't say no, and it disgusted him that he cared.

"How did you find out?"

"I have a lot of connections." He reached for the envelope and handed it to her, "So are you going to tell me the real story or what?"

Opening the envelope, she slid the paper out and quickly recognized it as her orphanage file. "You already know it…" She trailed.

"I'm going to forget that stupid story. And I want to hear it for you. You, okay?"

She was starting to see Johnny differently, he was self-determining. It was as if he was selfish; he didn't trust anybody, didn't like most people, rebellious, didn't listen to anybody, he wouldn't agree unless he knew that it was correct, and the list goes on. He was either really hard-headed or just independent—both, yes, very much.

Nodding she put the file back on top of the table before letting out a long sigh. "It's not a complicated story. I had a father and a mother who were both too young for a kid. I was still a baby, I never met them, and I don't even know their names. They dropped me off at an orphanage. I didn't have a name so the nuns that took care of the orphans named me after a bird." She shrugged, "That's it."

Johnny wondered, "How do you take it so simply?"

"Because," she trailed, "it's not as if I can do anything."

He nodded, that was true. "You're not going to work tonight."

"I'm not?"

"You're not."

"Why?"

"Because were going somewhere."

"Why?"

He needed to cheer her up. He didn't know why but he did, "Because I said so."

She was always getting pushed around and every time, she went with it. He didn't know it but he was doing it to her too. She nodded quietly and picked up her text book and continued to do her work. He was still sitting there and she wondered why he wasn't leaving yet. She stayed quiet and waited for him to say something.

"Did you get started on the project for computer class? Who's your partner?" He asked breaking the silence.

"I'm not doing the project. I'm going to drop the class."

He raised a brow, "Why?"

"Because I don't need that class. I want nursing."

His eyes narrowed, "You're going to leave me in that class with those shit for brains?"

Looking at him made her tremble, he looked mad. She looked down. _Now_ what was she going to do? Slowly, she looked up at him again to notice that he still looked the same. He was intimidating. Him with his impulsive mouth and eyes that spoke for themselves. And those were only two of the many things that made him intimidating; he, himself as a whole was threatening. Even the way he stood was nerve-racking.

He smirked as he watched her give up, "See? _You_ don't want to drop the class, because you want to be with your good friend Johnny."

Who could argue with a guy like him?

…

Robin followed Johnny onto a bus, "We shouldn't be riding the bus…" Johnny mumbled.

"What's wrong with the bus, I ride it all the time."

Amethyst eyes found empty seats, "What I meant was, we wouldn't be riding the bus if my car was fixed. I don't know what's taking them so long, but I'm getting annoyed."

She questioned to herself if Johnny wanted her to sit next to him or not, but it was all answered when he looked at her weirdly. "I like the bus."

His face went from sickened to disgusted, "In a car you have more privacy, you can do what you want, and you can smoke. Why do you like the bus?" He asked so demandingly as she flinched.

Johnny smokes? "Because before, I used to walk everywhere, and I got sick more often because of the rain. Then I decided to use the bus, and I was more relieved."

"Why didn't you use the bus in the first place?"

She didn't answer and just looked at him.

He raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You're going to laugh."

"I haven't had a good _laugh_ in a while. Small chuckles but no laughing." He smirked, "Go ahead."

Robin looked down at her feet and watched as she moved them subtly, "I always thought that you had to be in some kind of club to ride the bus and then I asked the bus driver one day and he explained to me."

He looked at her surprised, "How old were you?"

"Elementary."

Chuckling he put his hand on her head and gave her a very mild shake, "No laughing, not just yet." He removed his had and regained his aloofness, "You were young."

Her eyes landed on the no smoking sign and remembered, "You smoke?" She asked timidly, not sure if that question would suddenly cause him to snap.

He didn't take it as a question but as a sentence that he had to finish, "Everything."

"But-"

He turned his head, "Don't say it." He warned. He didn't want to get mad at her but he would always get so irritated when people told him that smoking was bad for him.

She could see it, she had made him mad, and she was scared. He wasn't looking at her and he had said it in such a nasty tone. She hadn't yet seen Johnny at his worst and she didn't want to.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. And there they sat in silence for the next few minutes until she decided to break the silence again, "Johnny, where are we going?"

"I haven't really thought of it," He finally turned to her, "I've only come up with the mall, and then I'll figure out something when we get there." He smirked and snaked an arm around her neck, "I'm open to suggestions baby." He joked, the smirk still not leaving his face.

She laughed as he continued to say silly things to her.

…

"Robin, have you ever gotten drunk?" Johnny asked as they walked together around the food court.

She shook her head.

"Good." He started, "We have about three hours before our movie starts, so how about we get something to eat."

"Johnny you shouldn't have-"

He cut her off, "Do we have to go through this again?"

"But-"

"Stop it, it's getting irritating."

She couldn't say anything, when he said stop she had to stop. But it didn't mean that she could stop her guilt. Johnny had decided that they would watch a movie, but then Johnny ended up paying for the tickets. She wanted to pay for them but then Johnny stopped her with his don't-do-it-or-else stare. She never did things like this before, what else could he have expected? But because of her ignorance, she felt weird.

Johnny obviously didn't care; all he knew was that he was hungry. "So what do you feel like eating?"

"I'm not really hungry."

He scoffed, "But you are _slightly_ hungry and that's still the same." He looked around at all the different types of food to choose from and felt his stomach tighten—he needed to eat, "I'm craving for Italian."

Craving? Robin looked at Johnny, had he just said 'craving'? It wasn't a word you could easily picture Johnny saying. He didn't _crave_ for things, he got it. "Okay then."

The flame-haired guy walked over to the stand and noticed an attractive girl working the cash register. A not so attractive—_ugly_—girl interrupted his thoughts and asked what they wanted.

Johnny turned around to Robin, he opened his mouth to ask her what she wanted, but he knew that he wouldn't get an answer. He turned back to the girl, "Two lasagnas."

"Would that be the meal?"

He nodded.

"Sir, what kind of lasagnas would you like? We have one with meat and one with vegetables."

Did Robin like meat or vegetables? Che, he'll just take the one she doesn't. "Both."

"What drinks would you like?"

"Fruit punch and-" He turned to Robin.

"Johnny…"

He turned back around, "Make them both fruit punch."

Robin watched as Johnny paid for their food and continued to ignore what she had to say. He spoke to the pretty girl behind the register for a while before calling Robin to follow him. He led them to one of the many booths in the food court.

Watching as she slumped into her seat he let out a breath, "You aren't understanding what's going on Robin." He waited for her to look at him, "This is what friends do," or so he thought, "they're nice to each other." He passed her utensils, "Come on, stop moping. Do you want the meat lasagna or the vegetable lasagna?"

"Actually, they're both good, I'll just take the one that you aren't."

"Well I was thinking the same thing." Chuckling, he looked at the food then back at her, "How about we flip a coin. Heads says you get meat and tails says you get vegetable."

She smiled, "Okay."

Johnny reached over to one of the coins on the tray from his change and flipped it into the air. On its way down he caught it and immediately fisted his hand. He put his hand on the table and opened it to allow the coin to come out the way he had caught it.

"Heads."

Robin watched him for the smallest reaction, "Are you sure you want vegetable?"

"Are you asking me that because I look like I don't eat vegetables?"

"Yes."

His eyebrows furrowed together at her honesty, "Pot is a vegetable."

She giggled, "If you say so."

He picked up his receipt on the tray and turned it around to reveal writing in black ink. Crumpling the piece of paper, he scoffed before he dropped it back down on the table, "That girl gave me her number as if I was going to call her." He picked up the fork and poked his food, "She was pretty cute but not enough for me to actually call her."

Robin turned back to where the girl worked and stared at her for a few seconds, "Johnny, she's very pretty."

"I have this little scale of the value of a woman that I follow." Well, that didn't sound too nice. "It's a one to five scale. Any girl four and below come to me, and any girl that reaches a five, I'll go to her—after I think about it."

She took a sip of her drink, "So when you see a potential girl for yourself you put them on a scale form one to five on how pretty they are?"

He nodded as he quietly chewed his food, and after swallowing began to talk again, "But it's not always about how pretty a girl is."

Her ebony eyes slightly widened in surprise, "Personality?"

This time Johnny didn't chuckle, he laughed. She was already surprised at what he had said but now he was laughing.

"Fuck no!" He shook his head and came to a leisured stop, "That's funny Robin, you made me laugh."

She just stared at him confused.

"What I meant was that it isn't always about the looks but also about how much she can please me."

"Oh." Now she understood.

…

The two of them walked to Robin's dorm chatting away. They stopped as soon as they reached the familiar numbered dorm.

"Thanks Johnny."

"No problem." He patted her head, "But you need to go and get some sleep, you're going to work tomorrow?"

She nodded.

"As for me, I have to sleep with someone. I haven't had sex since I got here."

She nodded again.

"Well I'm going to go hunting, wish me luck."

"Good luck."

He scoffed, "I don't need it."

"But you just said-"

"I didn't say anything." He joked. "Night."

…

The bell had rang a couple of minutes ago, ending lunch; and now Robin was at her locker to pick up her things for her next class. Johnny was with her a while back but he had gone to the restrooms. The dreary Monday was only half done and she was exhausted. She had been with Johnny on Saturday and worked the whole day yesterday to make up.

Sighing, she looked over at the things she had pulled out of her locker before closing the metal door. She began walking to her next class with her eyes on the floor and her casual looks forward to see if she was going to hit anything. Her back pack behind her and a couple of textbooks and notebooks resting on her arm. She stopped as a pair of large shoes stood in her way. She looked up at the guy's face. Oh no, what had she done now? She took a step back slowly but froze as he spoke.

"Well, if it isn't bird shit." He said casually as two other guys approached him and chuckled on either side of him. He grinned at her maniacally before quickly putting his hand under her books to slap them too the ground.

She bent down to pick up her books, notebooks, and pieces of paper that had fallen out. The guys took in her position and one of them walked behind her and thrust his pelvis against her rear hard enough to cause her to stumble and fall to the ground. The other guy reacted quickly and stood closely in front of her. She looked up and because of his willed proximity her face was on his groin. And though she pulled away, she still had had her face where it shouldn't have been.

The three of them laughed at a now teary-eyed girl. But hurriedly turned to their other friend as he took in a deep gasp for air. Robin too looked up and watched helplessly as Johnny took his first victim's head and smashed it into one of the other guys before quickly connecting his fist to the last guy's face.

Johnny knelt down to picked up Robin's fallen objects as the bloody and bruised trio retreated. Once he had finished he glared at all the onlookers as he roughly grabbed Robin's arm and pulled her up before dragging her away from the crowd that couldn't mind their own business.

Everything happened so fast, one moment she was on the floor then Johnny comes and now he was pulling her away. His hand gripped her arms so roughly that she couldn't help but wince. He stopped at a door and opened it before forcefully pushing her in. She took in her surroundings as an empty class room and turned back to Johnny still baffled at what was going on.

He dropped her things on the floor as soon as he finished locking the door. "What the fuck were you thinking!" He was fuming, not only at the sickos that just dry humped Robin but also at her.

She just stared at him. She couldn't understand what was going on. She was so confused.

Punching the desk nearest to him allowed him to relieve a tiny amount of frustration. Though with Johnny's temper, tiny meant nothing. He had seen her flinch when he had punched the desk and now she was looking down. What the fuck was with her and looking at the fucking damned floor! He was just about to snap out the question he had just asked himself when he noticed something the lessened his infuriation.

There she stood with her head down, and she was shaking. Not shaking violently, but slightly. She took in small sniffles, and it took him a few seconds to register in his mind that she was crying. And then there it was—he finally figured out why he even bothered with her. He felt sorry for her… He took a couple of steps forward but stopped, what was he going to do once he reached her?

Pity or whatever it was called, he needed to do something about either the idiotic people or her.

* * *

Well, this chapter wasn't all that, they just got to know each other. But this is where it starts, or whatever. 

Anyways, I realized that this was romance/humor, okay; I know this chapter had angst but I'll get to the humor later, most likely the next chapter. But I honestly can't remember why I made this humor. So if I don't get my idea back on why this is humor, it might just change to angst, but don't count on it. I think…

If you're wondering what happened to my review replies... You might have noticed that they're just short replies with a different sayingof "THANKS" and they're mostly just one line. There's a more detailed explaination in my profile, sorry but I'm too lazy to type out the whole thing over again.So...

Big THANKS to my readers and reviewers! R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

My disclaimer is in my profile. I'm so tired of writing it.

Anyways! Here's what I have so far:

Johnny's into contrabands and Robin's weird!

That's pretty much it.

To the chapter!

* * *

**Behind It All**

_: Chapter 5_

Robin opened the door of her dorm room and found Johnny lounging on the sofa watching TV and smoking. "Hey Johnny"

"Finally" He mumbled, "I was wondering when you'd come back." He smashed the cigarette into the ashtray. Robin had put one on the table since Johnny was always smoking. She accepted the fact that he wouldn't stop. And as they say, if you can't beat them, join them. Of course she wouldn't start smoking so might as well accept it.

He watched the girl as she put the contents of the grocery bag into their right places. Ever since that incident with those three shit heads it had been a good couple of weeks since anyone tried anything funny on her.

"Johnny, you know I was working overtime."

He stayed quiet and followed the movements of her tiny butt, but snapped out of his little trance when she gave a small chuckle. He replied with a grunt and scrutinized her actions again. He'd come into her dorm a lot since his roommate seemed to never stop having sex, and he knew that she was used to him popping out of nowhere.

But he didn't know that she was fond of it. Actually having someone to talk her in her own dorm was really nice, something she's hardly experienced. But last week Johnny had continually picked her lock since it had become a habit for her to lock her doors. He had told her that it was hard to stay in his dorm since his roommate had explicit behavior. Of course she understood and allowed him to come in anytime he wanted, not like he would have taken no for an answer anyways. But after that week, she had gotten her key copied and given it to him so that it wouldn't take so long for him to get in.

They also had gotten a lot closer the past couple of weeks. After the incident Johnny always seemed to be next to her. And she had gotten a closer look at his 'behavior'. During classes, when he told her that he was going to the restrooms, he actually meant that he was smoking, and he didn't necessarily mean restrooms. It was some kind of Johnny-code. She knew that he smoked but it was only this week that he had told her that he did drugs. Well that was because he assumed she knew.

It happened when he was about to take a pill and she asked if he had a headache. He stopped and asked why she was asking then she wondered if what he was about to take was aspirin. He gave her a weird look and told her what it was. She had become speechless and he had thought that she had known ever since.

Smoking was already bad enough and having Johnny tell her that he was doing drugs hit her hard. Obviously she'd never say something, so she let go of it. Hoping one day she'll get used to it just like she got used to him smoking.

"Yeah, well I was waiting for you. I was strolling today and I looked at what movies were on and I spotted this one that I thought you might like, so how about it? It starts in an hour. So?"

She looked at him carefully and tried to figure out if he was stoned again, "Tonight?"

"Yeah"

She smiled and sat next to him, "Don't you think it's a little too late? I mean it's already eleven."

Placing an arm around her shoulders he replied, "If you're tired then it's okay. But if you're job is exhausting you then you should quit. Or I could do something about it."

"No Johnny." She giggled, "And I'm not tired, I'd love to watch the movie, I just didn't want you tiring yourself."

"Me?" His arm slid down and now rested on her waist, "You don't need to worry about me."

She tensed a little at his touch but relaxed again. Johnny was a touchy person, well as far as she knew. He would run his hands down her legs, back, arms, and neck. But he did know his limits and she trusted him to know when she was uncomfortable. Okay, she was uncomfortable, but since the first day she met him, he had his hands on her. But that sounded wrong, it was just like Johnny couldn't keep still and had to do something.

Johnny smirked already very sober from this afternoon. But he was definitely getting high, Robin smelled good. Tightening his grip on her waist he pulled her on top of his lap to get a closer smell of her.

Robin braced herself and kept still. A few times he would do something weird like this. Sure she was used to his mild touches and his usual high but she was still very much afraid of him. She remembered just yesterday when they were in the cafeteria and someone took the last cup of pudding that she was hoping for.

Johnny had seen her disappointed look and grabbed the cup off of the guy's tray like nothing. She told him it was okay and to just give it back, but that only made it worse. Johnny had turned around and put it back on the guy's tray before _forcing_ him to voluntarily give it to her. Obviously the guy refused and his head was slammed down on the cash register. The guy's girlfriend then stopped everything before anything happened and gave her cup of pudding to Johnny.

She learned that her reactions to things triggered Johnny and she told herself that she needed to master a poker face, to watch her mouth, and to be careful of what she wanted.

"So what, It's a Saturday night. Are you up to it?"

"On one condition"

He removed her off of him and picked up the box of brownies that Robin had brought, "What?"

"It's my treat."

He turned his attention back at her and frowned at her.

Instantly she shook her head, "I meant that I'll buy the popcorn this time."

Johnny didn't say anything and continued to munch on the individually wrapped brownies.

_…_

Robin sighed; this was going to be a long night, Johnny seemed mad at her. He had gotten his car back from the shop last week and the whole car ride to the theaters was in silence. Usually they'd talk about anything, but no… When they had finally gotten there, she just trudge behind him, she didn't even know what movie they were watching.

And now there she was in front of the concession stand waiting in line for her turn with Johnny right next to her. He never said that it wasn't okay for her to buy the popcorn but he also didn't say that it was okay. She didn't want to lose him as a friend but pleasing him was so hard.

They were complete opposites. Johnny didn't care about what people thought about him, and even if it seemed as if Robin didn't either, she did. Though she just chooses to ignore them, inside it hurts, especially knowing that the stories told are only half-truths.

Oh man. It was her turn. She could just cower like she usually does and let Johnny do what he wants or for once she could not be intimidated by him and do what _she_ wants. Ha! Her not intimidated by him! Yeah! That would be the day he got a sex change. Well… Whatever happens happens. "Could I please have one' large popcorn and a large fruit punch and Sweetarts?"

Johnny was very fond of that treat; he said something about it being his restraint from smoking. He said: "If I have a piece of candy in my mouth I can't smoke or it takes away the sweetness. Well not really, but I just don't like it."

Mustering up all the courage in her she reached for her wallet in her pocket and paid for the items as soon as the man was finished ringing them up. She looked down not brave enough to look at her companion. Carrying the items in her arms she moved out of the line and to the many doors that lead to the different movies.

"Over here." She heard him call and turned around finally realizing she didn't know where she was going.

He walked into the double doors and she followed in after him. He made his way to the last row of seats and she followed suit and sat in the seat next to him.

Placing the drink in the cup holder on the arm rest in between them, she glanced down at the food on her lap. She picked up the candy and handed it to Johnny risking only a small glance up at him.

"Nah" He dismissed her offer with a flick of his wrist.

Robin nodded obediently. She wanted to cry, Johnny was mad at her. This really was going to be a long night. She couldn't hold them back anymore, she'd felt bad since they had gotten into the car. It was a good thing the theater was dark and the movie was beginning. Slowly beads of water made their way down her cheeks.

Johnny looked at the screen; the movie was a funny cartoon for children about a bunch of talking animals doing something. He wasn't sure what the movie was about but it had a great rating and funny animals and blah. Whatever, he was only watching it because he thought Robin might like it.

The bird burped in another birds face and as they exchanged insults the children around the theater burst into laughter. He smiled at the wit of the talking bird but frowned when he heard nothing from Robin. He looked at her and by the light of the screen he saw the trails of water on her face. What the fuck was she crying about? This was supposed to be funny.

He eyed the candy on her lap and reached for it. Startling her, she flinched and hurriedly tried to wipe away her tears. "Why are you crying?"

"Because" She knew that not answering right away would irritate him and no one, especially her, liked to see an irritated Johnny, "You're mad at me."

He scoffed and tore open the wrapper of his candy, "I'm not mad at you. Don't cry. This shit was made to make you laugh." He took a piece of candy and put it on top of the popcorn, "Look at the bird he's a retard."

Picking up the blue tart, she put it in her mouth and looked up at the screen. Johnny wasn't the greatest at apologizing and even if he technically he didn't, he still made her feel better and that, he was the greatest at. She smiled when she felt his hand on the other side of her head and as he gently coaxed her head into resting on his shoulder.

_…_

Johnny sat on the sofa in Robin's dorm room heavily. But as for his petite friend, she made herself comfortable on top of the coffee table in front of him.

"That was a great movie!" She laughed.

"Hn" He grunted, he couldn't say the same since he fell asleep for half of it.

She frowned and looked down, "Sorry Johnny."

Raising a brow, he watched her as she explained.

"It's just that you always treat me and since you're my friend I'd like to treat you too."

Trying to make himself more comfortable, he adjusted himself until he was lying down. "Robin, I've got money to burn and I really don't know what to do with it."

"You must get a big check from home every month."

He chuckled; she was so naïve that it was funny. "I'm talking about drug money."

She didn't know what that meant but it had the word drug in it so it must be bad.

"I deal… Robin." He said lowly.

"You're a drug dealer?" She mouthed, though none of the words came out.

Johnny nodded, "I was," He corrected, "when I was bored."

Staying quiet she looked down but then felt herself being gently pulled towards him only stopping as her face met his chest. She slowly looked up and knew instantly that he knew what she had been thinking about.

"Just don't think about it." He patted her head and mussed her hair, "Have I ever told you that you think too much?"

She smiled not wanting to irritate him but also wanting answers. "Do you get bored a lot?" Hopefully that question was subtle enough for Johnny. Any direct questions tended to annoy him.

With a small chuckle, he moved up from under her and was now standing up and looking down at the girl sitting on the sofa. Grabbing her cheeks with both of his hands, he squeezed them until he heard a little whine of pain pass through her lips and he let go. "The money I'm spending is money from previous engagements that tended to build up in a bag because of my lack of spending."

More and more questions were bubbling up inside of her and she looked down. Just how big was this bag? Or better yet, how much money did he have just by selling drugs?

Seeing the questioning look on her face he rolled his eyes. Why did she have to be so curious? "I don't directly sell drugs if that's what you're wondering. I don't go on the streets and sell to people walking around. I'm like a wholesale delivery person. They give me a shit load of stash and I take care of it and properly distribute it to the people who give it to the street sellers or whatever the fuck they are." That look on her face told him that she still had many questions bothering her. "I get over half a grand for every legit delivery I make without getting caught."

Her jaw fell, half a grand? Just who was Johnny involved with, The Mafia?

How he wished he hadn't told her. Her reaction was really bothering him, it was as if she couldn't look at him the same way ever again. Why it bothered him he didn't know but he just wanted to take back everything. He wanted to badly just start laughing and tell her it was just a joke. But she wouldn't believe him because he wasn't the person to make jokes. So he was just left with trying to ease the blow. "I know it's a lot but people who normally take that job don't get as much. You see me and the big guy are on pretty good terms."

She sank deeper into her seat. To know this little something about Johnny hurt. Or so she thought.

"Would it make you feel better if I said that we didn't know each others' names?" And for the first time since he lifted up her face she looked up at him. He gave a small smirk. "It's part of that 'if you get caught it's your shit now' deal."

She still wasn't answering him and it was getting really annoying. It was as if he knew how the cops felt when they were questioning someone and that person didn't answer. Sick, he didn't want to associate himself with those kinds of people, bastards –the lot of them.

"Johnny…" She whispered, "Is this still your current occupation?"

He shook her head, "I retired when I was a freshman. They don't know how I look and I don't know how they look, it was anonymous business." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair; this was starting to get really annoying. "If you want to hear the damn story just ask for it because I'm not going to waste my breath if you don't want to hear it."

Robin watched as he sat down next to her. She was confused because she couldn't figure out how she felt about all of this. This was all crazy but –urgh! She just couldn't say anything. And whatever had gotten into her to do what she did next was just another mystery as well.

Johnny looked down at the girl who now encircled her arms around him. But what was odd was that she wasn't doing anything else but plainly hugging him. "Robin?" He raised a brow as she looked up at him with a small smile.

"I'm so happy." She choked.

What just happened? She's happy all of a sudden? "Why?" He asked suspiciously, "Is it because I have money?"

Her eyes widened and her jaw slightly dropped as she quickly pulled away. How could he even accuse her of something like that? She stayed quiet; he could answer his own question.

'_I guess not_.' He thought with a smirk. Sure he didn't know her completely but he knew her more than anyone around them. "Why are you happy?"

A sigh slipped through her lips when she was certain that he had dismissed that awful thought, "You could get hurt doing something like that." When she heard him scoff, she continued, "That's not what I mean. When you do drugs –you hurt yourself, but if you 'deliver' them, then someone else could hurt you."

His brow shot up before he began to laugh. She smiled and straightened up. She absolutely adored it when he laughed because his laugh only meant one thing.

Sometimes people would laugh when they became angry or when they're sad, but not Johnny. When he was mad he'd show it, though she didn't know how he reached when he was sad because she'd never seen him sad, but! When Johnny laughs it means that he has found some sort of entertainment or he's just happy.

"Robin." He sighed, "You watch too much TV." He hoped that that would get them to stop talking about this.

"Johnny!" She whined, "I watch the news! People get shot!"

What he had wished for not to come one just did. "That's exactly why I'm on the good side of the boss and why I get paid more."

The blood drained from her face and she suddenly felt light headed and really just wanted to lie down.

Johnny looked at the now pale girl, "Robin?" He asked quietly.

"Please tell me that you've never been shot at." She pleaded with water at the brim of her eyes.

"I've never been shot at. As I was saying, that was why I was liked. I was young, the law hardly suspects young teenagers to be in large drug related business, and I was friends with a judge." He smirked at his last statement.

Dodging the law was much easier when law itself was on your side and believed that 'change' was in your future. Ha! "They suspect people of my age to be the ones selling directly to people on the street, not the ones immediately associated with the higher ranks and core of the business."

She knew him; she knew why he still had so much money. He didn't do what he did because of it; he did it for the thrill. Sighing, she wondered why he couldn't just have taken up a legal yet still thrilling hobby like sky diving or mountain climbing. "As long as you're safe now…" She mouthed silently.

"What was that?" He'd seen her mouth move and wondered if she was mocking him.

Burying her face into his chest she giggled, "I said: as long as you're safe now."

_…_

Robin sat in her seat patiently waiting for class to start. Johnny almost never came to class on time so she doubted he would ever come to class as early as she did. It's been her habit since she was accepted into this school to come to class at least five minutes early. It was weird but then she mostly did it to avoid further torment from people so early in the morning.

She sighed and pulled out her notebook as she sat in the same class where she had first met Johnny. Yes, she had wanted to change the two classes she had Johnny in, into classes that she would more likely enjoy but he'd been disappointed with her choice so she didn't go on with it. Well, she didn't know if it was really disappointment. _"What? You're leaving me in that class with those shit-for-brains retards?" _She recalled him saying.

"What are you smiling about?"

Her heart raced as she nearly leaped off of her seat. "Johnny you scared me." She sighed in relief as she caught sight of his red hair. She let her eyes close for a while before she realized what was going on, "Johnny!" She exclaimed.

He scratched the back of his neck, "Do you really have to scream? It's too early for that."

"Sorry. It's just that I never thought you'd come to class early." Wow, what she doubted just moments ago, had now come true.

A malicious smirk crawled on his face and he threw his arms around her waist, "What baby? You make it seem like I can't see you in the morning."

Okay he was stoned. He usually did things like this when he wasn't in the right state of mind. "Don't you think it's too early to be high?" She didn't fight him; he'd only latch on tighter, it was better to just wait until he gave up on the joke.

"I woke up an hour earlier than scheduled to pee and I couldn't go back to sleep so here I am." He leaned in closer and rested his face on the curve of her neck to nip lightly at the soft skin under her ear before pulling away completely.

That felt weird –she always felt that way. She couldn't describe it, it wasn't a disgusting feeling, and it was just odd, but then not really.

"We have about what? Ten minutes before class starts?" With her nod he added, "Well then you can help me with a journal topic for English." She watched him pull out a folded piece of paper from his bag, "I've been thinking about it a lot and I just can't figure it out. It's asking me what my biggest fear is."

"Everybody is scared of something."

"I know that," He unfolded the paper and placed it in front of him as he fished out his pen, "it's just that I don't really give a shit about what happens to me. I mean if I did, would I be doing the things I did?"

He had a point there, she pondered on it for a few seconds before coming up with something. "If you don't care about what happens to you then write about something that you wouldn't want to happen to someone you care about."

"I don't really give a shit about them either."

Robin looked down and remained quiet, which was interesting. It could've just been the drugs talking but it still sort of hurt. She had dealt with lots of people not caring about her but this was different. "Write about how you don't want to be raped by twenty-seven male pedophile convicts." She murmured just enough for him to hear it.

"Hey! That's pretty good. Why twenty-seven? I wouldn't want to be raped by even one man." He scoffed.

Her tone remained constant, "Because one man can't touch you, but maybe twenty-seven can." If Johnny was his normal self and she had suggested only one man then he'd say the exact things. And if she had told him her suggestion when he was 'normal' he'd smile at her and tell her that she knew him too well. And maybe if he were 'normal' he wouldn't have said what he said earlier. But she needed to let that go, it wouldn't do her any good if she dwelled on it.

A few minutes went by as she completely zoned out, and it took someone slamming the door for her to snap out of it. She reached for her bag to get a pen when she noticed that the sound of writing next to her had ceased. She glanced at the ill tempered male that sat besides her and shook her head. He had fallen asleep after just two sentences and they were just introducing what he was about to say but not what it was just yet. He'd probably forget what it was and ask her again later but at least he was finally getting some sleep. She'll just have to put his book in front of him so that the teacher wouldn't notice and he could catch up on that lost hour.

_…_

Johnny walked the regular route to Robin's dorm from his own. He had not seen his raven-haired friend since lunch. He had feigned illness and skipped all his classes after lunch, and now here he was heading to her dorm to see how her day went. Spotting the door right away he made himself welcome. Though, why wouldn't he be? He had the damn keys after all.

There sat the girl he was searching for on the floor leaning on the sofa staring straight at the TV. What was the use of seats when you didn't use it? "Hey." He greeted as she looked up at him and smiled.

"So… Are you feeling better?" She mocked knowing too well that he faked it.

"Mmm…" Walking over to the small sofa he sat down with a plop. He watched intrigued as she turned her body around to face him and rest her head and arms on the seat. Taking the remote off of the table, he pressed the power button and shut the anchor man up. He truly could not understand how Robin could stand the news.

"Can you help me with this stupid journal topic?"

He did forget.

"I was going to go with that rape topic but it can't get anymore self explanatory. Who the fuck wants to be raped? I couldn't describe that in a page."

Okay. He didn't.

A rough hand placed itself on top of Robin's head, "What are you scared of the most? Something that's different from natural normal fears."

Her lids became heavy and she closed her eyes. She didn't want to tell him, but she couldn't figure out why, and so she did. "Since I could remember, all I've ever wanted was a family, to be adopted, and to have parents just like all the truly happy kids had. My fear was having my wish come true but not the way it should. Lets say, if I were adopted and then my foster parents were abusive or just caused a lot of pain, if I were to report that then I'd be sent back to the orphanage and my wish might not be granted again. And the thing is, I won't, I didn't like the orphan home." And through her closed eyes she tried to fight back all her sad memories.

His eyes were only focused on her and he remained quiet. Why would she even take that shit from people she didn't even know?

She detested the orphanage. In that run-down home she learned jealousy and other ugly forms that were connected to it, and when it was released she was brought down even more. There was a school about a block or two away from the home and everyday she would see little children and their parents walk to the school.

Everyday she wondered why wasn't she in that picture. And everyday she envied them more. She wanted what they had and she wanted even better. Then one day when she was five a philanthropist donated books and toys to the orphans, she had gotten this doll of a woman with soft blonde hair and an amazing body. It had come with clothes and a hair brush, and she couldn't have been more proud.

The following day when she saw a group of children twice her age walking to their school, she rushed to them and began to show off her toy –something she was sure she finally had that they didn't.

"_Look at my doll! Isn't she great! She's the best toy ever and only I have her!" Robin bragged as she raised her doll to their faces._

_And then they began to laugh, "She looks like trash!"_

"_But, but NO! She does not look like trash! She's the best and only I have her!" She pulled out the little brush from her pocket and began to comb the doll's hair._

_They continued to laugh, "You can have your stinky doll but you still don't have a mommy or daddy." _

It was true; children were probably the meanest because they couldn't lie. They told the truth even if it hurt so badly. She had run back into the home crying and that's when she noticed that some of the other girls had the same exact kind of doll as her.

Again she was stuck into the group of orphans and with all the strength she could muster up in her five year old body she threw her doll to the wall. Sadly, one of the nuns had seen her and scolded her and had taken away her doll.

Every chance she had to go outside she took, and she was often around the park. By age seven she began to pick up trash and recycle to save up her money to buy something that would make the happy children envy her.

Two years after she became a paper boy and she found her fascination for the news while she read everyday. But one article stuck out the most in her memory, it talked about how going to school could make dreams come true and that the better the school the more expensive and the more likely to make your dreams come true.

At first she thought that going to prestigious school would give her parents but as she became wiser she fully understood what the article meant. That was her goal, she wanted to go to a good school, to get out of the home, and to grow up and be a parent. And so she saved all of her money, not like she spent any of it anyways, and dreamt about using it to go to a great school. But, things change, and everything changed when she met Max.

She missed him and she wondered how he was now making a mental note to check later. She just wanted to put her arms around him again, play with his soft blonde locks of hair, and hear his laugh of pure innocent joy.

Johnny looked down and Robin truly amazed. Her eyes were still closed but her expression kept changing. She went from blank as if thinking to looking as if she was about to cry to thinking again to a small smile and now to a large grin. He wondered if she even noticed. But the expression she had on now was one that he could just stare at and soon he found his fingers itching to touch her.

Robin snapped her eyes open as she felt two fingers lightly press themselves on her lower lip. Johnny was looking at her with face she had never seen him with. It was as if he was lost in thought or dreaming something so peaceful.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked not in his usual voice but in a softer tone, "Can I know?"

"Yeah but... now?"

"You can tell me later if you want."

She nodded and watched as he got up to his feet. "Robin, I'm going to go back to my dorm to finish this journal but I'll be back when I'm done okay? Don't go to work until I come back –I have a surprise for you." He ran his thumb down her cheek, "Thanks for you're help Robin, I know what to write about now, and about this morning when I said that I didn't care about people that I care about, I lied. You knew I was blown and It's kinda weird to hear someone say that they don't care about people they care about, might as well just say you don't care about them." With that he headed to the door.

Her eyes drifted close again as soon as she was out of her sight.

_…_

Johnny pulled open one of the drawers in Robin's room and quickly noted that this was where her underwear was located. How much underwear did she use in three days? He asked himself as he looked at the open duffle bag that sat of her bed. Moving his eyes back to Robin, he sighed.

He had come back, like he said, an hour after and he was surprised to see that she was in the same position that she was in when he left. Except this time she wasn't just thinking, she was sleeping. Knowing right away that was not a comfortable position to lie in for an hour; he picked her up and placed her on the sofa for comfort.

This was hard, why do girls have to wear bras anyways? It would make every one happy if they didn't. Except old women, there should be a law that makes old women wear bras; no one wanted to see saggy boobies. Maybe old men did –ahh whatever! He didn't care anymore! Why the hell did women have to fucking wear damn bras anyways?! Did they have any damn clue how annoying that shit is to take off?!

Giving up, he walked over to Robin and shook her lightly just for her to open her eyes a slightly. "Robin?"

"Johnny…" She grumbled before stifling a yawn, "What time is it?"

He placed his hand on her shoulder to prevent her from standing when she attempted to. "Don't worry. You still have three hours before you go to work."

She nodded and her eyes began to close again.

"Wait, wait."

"Huh?" She adjusted herself into another position.

"How many bras and panties do you use in three days?" He didn't hesitate with the question.

This time she woke up even more and her brows winged up, "What?"

* * *

Hehehe, I finally updated! Yay! 

So yeah, I don't have much to say right now except that ehh, hi!

I hope you guys like it!

Anyways, big THANKS to everyone that read and/or reviewed Ch.4! Oh and my reviewers from the last chapter: You guys are so funny! Thanks again!

Until next time! R&R!


End file.
